


oh, what a tangled web

by sevensevan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, real short and not happy so just like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Prompt from @whistlingwindtree on tumblr: "what's this between us?" + quakerider. Robbie knows something Daisy doesn't.





	oh, what a tangled web

**Author's Note:**

> what it says on the box. v v short and unedited.

“Hey!” Robbie jogs down the street after the girl, his heart racing in his chest. The string is tangling in his hands as he chases it, wrapping around his fingers. “ _Hey_!” Finally, he catches up to her. He grabs her shoulder with the hand wrapped in red string. She jerks out of his grasp and whirls around, glaring at him.

“What the  _hell_ , dude?” she asks, taking a step back. “What’s your problem?” She’s beautiful, Robbie realizes, which does not help at all. He’s not supposed to believe in this soulmate shit, he never has, but she’s pretty, and when he grabbed her shoulder, even through his gloves and her leather jacket, he felt… _something_. Something soul-y, he guesses.

“What do you mean, what the hell?” Robbie says, which,  _not_ romantic, not romantic at all. This is not going to be a cute story someday. He holds up his hands, both of them now tangled in the red string tied to his pinky. The one he’d been born with. The one that’s supposed to lead him to his soulmate. To his destiny. “Look at this!” The girl shakes her head and stares at him.

“At what?” she asks. “Your gloves? Yeah, they need a wash, so what?” Robbie is still wearing the gloves he’d had on in the shop. He hadn’t had time to take them off between the running and the yelling and the  _hoping_.

“No,” Robbie snaps. “Not the gloves, the…” He trails off.

(He’s heard—he supposes they’re horror stories, about this, before. People who think they’ve found their soulmate, but their soulmate’s string leads to someone else. People who are born without a string at all. It’s supposed to be impossible, but so is the demon that seems to have taken up residence in Robbie’s head, so he’s not big on qualifying the possible.)

“Look, man, I think you mistook me for someone else,” the girl says. “Or, at least, I hope you have, because chasing random girls on the street? Not okay.”

“I wasn’t—” Robbie stops himself. He…was chasing a girl on the street, after all. Just not a random one. “Yeah,” he says, stepping back. “Yeah, sorry. Thought you were someone else.”

“Cool,” the girl says. She turns around and walks away, and Robbie’s red string follows her.

(Weeks later, he’ll fight her. The Ghost Rider will fight Quake, rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, domestic terrorist,  _Daisy_. They’ll fight and bicker and reluctantly team up, and when she leaves again, Robbie will watch the string out of the corner of his eye and think  _if we’re not soulmates, what is this?_

_If she’s not my destiny, what is this, between us?_ )

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @daisys-quake and on twitter @thoughtsintoink. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
